Ilove stairs
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: Freddie Benson doesn't mind the insults, really. What he does mind is ending up on a stair case pushing her into the stairs to get back for all the times he got turned on by her. And he doesn't even mind that she doesn't seem to want to be there.Seddie
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Ham" Sam screamed into the black camera inches away from her face.

"And I'm Bacon!" Carly yelled, throwing her arms up above her head and laughing.

"And together," the girls paused and looked towards each other, "We are heaven on earth!"

"Tonight," Sam started, "we are going to pour a bucket of gravy on top of Gibby and then make him dance. But, shhh he doesn't know that yet."

"But first we're going to watch this…" Both the girls turned to the flat screen on the wall. A video played of a little girl screaming about cake. She was cut off on her rant about cake as a pie was brought out in front of her.

"What. Is. This!?" the little girl screamed. She pounded her fists onto the table and pushed the pie away.

"Pie, dear." A woman, who seemed to be the girl's mom, said calmly.

"Cake!" was all was yelled from the little girl before she threw he face into the pie in front of her. She pulled her head up to show her face covered in blue.

"Cake!" She screamed again as she brushed the pie filling off her face. Then the video ended.

"Well, I don't get it! I love pie and cake." Sam said, licking her lips.

"No time for any pastry at all, Sam, we got a Gibby to gravy-fy!" Carly laughed out.

"Oh." Sam whispered in a disappointed voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**30 minutes later** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Great show, guys!" Freddie said. He smiled and watched as a gravy-fied Gibby exited the room mumbling about "how gross gravy tasted".

"Gravy is way better then you, fuzz face!" Sam said as she brushed passed Freddie to get to his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting on your laptop, Dork."

"No you're not! The last time you used my laptop you spilled you soda on it and I swear there were fat cake crumbs in between the keys!"

"Low fat fat cakes, you mean. And it was a Peppy Cola!"

"Whatever!"

"Well, thanks for nothing, Dork." She rushed out of the studio with laptop in hand.

"Why do I even try?" Freddie whispered to himself.

"Try what?" Carly's voice asked behind him. Freddie cringed at the thought that she had seen his "flirting" with Sam. It was unlikely that anyone else could tell It was flirting, but to him, it was. For some reason, the words "Dishrag" and "Dork" seemed to…turn him on.

"N-Nothing, Carls." Freddie turned around to face his best friend. She had a water in one hand and Sam's blue remote in the other.

"Ok. Now tell me the truth." Carly placed the water down on Freddie's tech cart and put her now empty hand on her hip.

"Carly." Carly sighed when he tried to turn to leave. She pulled him back and gave him an angry glare.

"Tell me what's bothering you! I hate secrets and you know that. And lying but that's off topic. I think…"

"You know what? Fine. Somewhere in between Missy and Melanie I decided I love her! I love her, Carly!" Freddie sighed and then tightened his jaw after realizing what he'd done. He'd yelled his love for a certain blonde headed demon to his former "crush".

"Oh, wow. Um…I'm just going to go take a shower, I guess." She awkwardly dropped Sam's blue remote on his tech cart and walked out of the room. Freddie rolled his eyes to the obvious fact that Carly was uncomfortable with the idea of her two best friends going out.

Freddie walked over to a bing bag chair and sat down. He leaned back and groaned. He didn't like the idea of being in love with his enemy, but he was. He didn't like the fact that most of the time he would cut off his and Sam's fighting so she wouldn't see his pants getting tighter. And he defiantly didn't like that he had that feeling about her at all.

But he was too involved with the thought of them together. It was impossible to pull away from the idea now. So he closed his eyes and replayed the times before he loved her. Even before he liked her.

His eyes shot open. He looked over to the door to find a smirking Sam leaning against the door with his laptop in her right hand.

"Brought your laptop back, Dishrag." Dishrag was such an amazing word.

"Okay," Freddie looked down to the front of his precious laptop. The silver front was covered in peanut butter, "Sam!"

"Yes, Dork?" Freddie shrugged, just happy to hear the word "dork" fall off her lips.

"Well…Okay." She dropped his laptop on the hard floor and turned to leave.

"Wait." Freddie smiled.

"What?"

"Call me a name."

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "Why?"

"Please?"

"No!"

"You love doing it!"

"But your going to pull a prank on me, I know you!"

"By getting you to insult me?"

"Yes!"

"Nope, I swear I won't pull a prank on you."

"Dork."

"More." Freddie smiled, hoping he wouldn't find a reason to run off again.

"Fredork!" She turned her head to one side and sighed.

"Continue." Freddie leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Wh--"

"Now!"

"No!" Sam turned and left. Freddie, of course, wanted to hear her speak to him more and he knew the only way she would was if he was to make her make fun of him. If that made _any _since at all.

So he ran after her. He caught her walking down the stairs and he heaved a sigh. Her monthly exercise, was it? He gained speed and hurled himself at her. She turned just in time to watch his concentrated face slam into her stomach.

"Ow. Why on the stairs, Benson? Why did you decide you want to cause me pain on the stairs? Do you have a reason to die on the stairs? Because you do know you'll be dead in a few seconds, right?"

"Ugh. No. Just listen."

"I'm already bored!"

"Please?"

"Hate that word."

"Course you do!"

"Yep…Wanna get off of me?"

"Well…"

But he couldn't decide what he was going to say because Sam pulled herself up to where her head was under his and sighed, "Let me up already!"

"Ugh…"

But once again Sam decided to cut him off with her own actions. She grabbed onto his shoulders and began to push herself from under him. But he grabbed her waist.

"Not getting away that easily."

Sam rolled her eyes and grunted. She let go of his shoulders and pushed down on the ground. Freddie smirked as she groaned and let her head drop to the ground again. She then kicked his knee a couple dozen times. He pulled one hand to rub his sore left knee and then positioned it right back to her hip.

"Ugh I'm over it!" Sam pushed on his chest, only causing them to shift. Their legs tangled, Freddie's hands rolled under Sam's body, and they began sliding down they uncomfortable floor. Or, stairs.

Sam began fighting her way out. She moved their intertwined legs around-kicking the stairs-she pounded her fists against the back of his head, and then attempted to wiggle herself free. Instead, she found herself pressed even closer to Freddie as they glided down the stairs. Freddie's eyes opened wide when he felt her hips rub again his thigh and then his own hips. Her body glided down the stairs more leaving Freddie in a daze. He had to tighten his jaw to keep his tongue in his mouth as her stomach passed his eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping to not see anything that would upset Sam but opened his eyes to early. This time he let his mouth open but kept his tongue pushed against his teeth.

She suddenly stopped, her thighs in front of his eyes. Freddie tightened his jaw again to keep a moan in as he felt his pants tighten again. He jumped up and turned around.

"I give up, Puckett! You win!" And he ran. He was too concerned with the idea that she saw his jeans that he didn't care when his mother _did._ He heard her scream right before he slammed the door.

_Just kill me now, I'm in love with Samantha Puckett!_ Was the last thing Fredward Benson thought before jumping into a cold shower.

Sam Puckett, on the other hand, was still laying on the stairs laughing.

_God I thought he was gunna piss himself! _Then she flopped over onto her back and smiled. _Or maybe he would have been useful for once._


	2. Chapter 2

Only three days after their encounter on the stairs, Freddie and Sam found themselves running down the hall to the very same staircase.

"Did you see Spencer's face when he found out it was you screaming and not a goblin? He was so pissed off!" Freddie yelled as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, and then he had the nerve to call _us_ crazy? He was the one who believed you when you said a green goblin lived behind his door!" Sam laughed out. She jumped over the first three steps and then stopped.

"What?" Freddie asked as Sam sat down on the third step.

"Well, Carly said she wants to start doing Wake up Spencer with us. I told her I was all for it. But, now I'm doubting that. I mean it's--"

"Our thing, I know. She brought it up to me, too." he sat down next to her and rubbed his still sore left knee.

"What'd you say," Sam asked. She smirked and cleared her throat to make a deeper voice, "Oh,. Carly of course you can! Because I _love_ you," she rolled her eyes and batted her eye lashes before replying in a sickly sweet high pitched voice, "Freddie you know it's never going to happen."

Freddie let out a muffled snort, "I said no."

"Wow. What?" Sam stood up and walked down two more steps. Freddie followed suit.

"I said no. I told her that we started it and the viewers wouldn't like it if she just magically showed up behind the camera yelling, "Green goblin!" and jumping around talking about a broom falling in love with Spencer." Freddie leaned against the railing and sighed, "I didn't want to tell her that it was just a you and me thing. Well, and Spencer."

Sam nodded throughout his conversation with her. When he finished, she pushed his shoulder, "Wow. You didn't tell her you loved her? At all? Good boy, you're learning! Mama must be a good teacher."

"I don't love her anymore."

"Nice one, I must be rubbing off on you. That lie was totally believable."

"I'm serious!"

"You are?" She pushed her index finger into his chest. Freddie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell Carly it was a you and me thing…ugh, and Spencer."

Freddie looked around. He knew the answer. Carly wanted to get in between them so they couldn't get closer. They couldn't be together, "It's getting late, Sam. I better get back to bed."

"You mean early? It's 4:30 in the morning!"

"Yeah. Anyways…" He turned to leave but found himself being pushed down to the ground. Memories flashed before his eyes as she pinned his wrists down.

"Truth, Benson. Now."

"Um, Carly wouldn't get it."

"Yes she would."

Sam smirked and leaned down next to his right ear, "I know your weaknesses, Benson, and I happen to be one of them." Sam immediately pushed herself up the slightest amount. Freddie closed his eyes and hoped to feel her move back down before he lost all control.

But he didn't have _oodles of self control_. And he knew for a fact that Sam didn't. So he opened his eyes. When Sam knew his eyes were open she scooted back down to where she originally was, "You ready to tell me? It's the only way your getting up to hide from me."

"No."

"Good." Sam pulled her hips down to his thighs and began shifting. She was going to make him crazy if it was the last thing she did. She knew what he was going to say, but she needed to hear it from him.

Freddie was closing his eyes again, scared she'd move too much on top of him. He finally found a few words to speak.

"Fine, because I don't want Carly there."

"And why don't you want Carly there?"

"Because I only want you--" Freddie stopped when he felt her hips too close to him.

"Me? What about me?" She smoothed her hands over his chest and smiled.

Freddie didn't want to admit a thing. And she couldn't _see_ his pants. But, most likely, she could _feel_ it_. _He found the courage to flip them over. He heard her groan as her head hit the stairs.

"I gotta go." and he left as quickly as he could_._

His mother, luckily, hadn't seen his pants this time, but she did see him running in at 5 am in the morning.

"Fredward Benson!" was the last thing Freddie heard as he let the cool water wash over his body in the shower.

_S_am, on the other hand, heard nothing. She heard her own thinking and her own breathing. But she heard nothing but the peacefulness she longed to keep with her for just another hour.


End file.
